The present invention relates to gaming machines, and more particularly, to a method of limiting a player's losses to increase player usage.
Gaming machines or slot machines are generally known in the art. However, due to low expected player win percentages, slot machines are underutilized since players for the most part feel that the slot machines result in quick losses and provide too short a period of play prior to the player losing their stake. During the last year, the largest 19 Las Vegas area casinos averaged a daily win of about $81.77 per slot machine for 25.cent. slot machines, and the average statewide for Nevada was $65.89 per day. It would be desirable to increase player utilization of slot machines in order increase casino earnings while at the same time providing players with more incentives to play slot machines.
One known slot machine design includes a special win cycle to ensure that a player wins at least one game in each of a predetermined number of games. This keeps the player interested in the game if a win occurs prior to the player losing interest. However, nothing ensures that the amount the player wins is high enough for the player to feel that the entertainment value for the time and money spent would encourage repeat usage.
In another known gaming machine, pay-out tables are selected so that the expected return of the machine is 80%, and the hit ratio of the machine is around 40% to 50%. This is accomplished by using payout tables which can pay-out less than what was wagered in a given play, with the possibility of receiving pay-outs from more than on pay table in a given play. This provides a high number of win opportunities, but a certain number of players will still lose their stake more quickly than the average over a long period of time, resulting in those players not being repeat slot machine users.
It would also be desirable for casinos to encourage more people to play during lower usage time periods to at least generate some income from the slot machines.